UhOh Spaghettios
by DomoneKashu
Summary: Obi Wan is being a bad apprentice by having Coke and Pepsi before bed and is destroying Qui Gon's kitchen. It all Started with Obi Wan's craving for Spaghettios.


Uh-Oh Spaghettios  
  
"Goodbye, Master Qui Gan," said young Obi Wan. "What?" questioned a very stumped Qui Gan, "what do you mean?" "I'm going away Master, remember? I'm moving far, far away where there is no possible way of me contacting you," answered a confused Obi Wan, an expression all too familiar on his face. "Does that mean.?" asked an excited Qui Gan. Yes, Master. I'm headed for another galaxy leaving you to do." Obi Wan's voice mumured away as the same voice blasted through Qui Gan's perfect dream. "QUI GAN!!!" Obi Wan yelled as he dove onto Qui Gan's tidy bed. "What is it this time Obi Wan?" grumbled Qui Gan as he checked the time on his Big Head clock, " it's 2:24 in the morning!" "Oh it's horrible Master Qui Gan! We're out of Spaghettios!!" hollered a very frustrated Obi Wan. Qui Gan slapped his hand to his forehead while shaking his head and said, "Obi Wan, why are you looking for Spaghettios at a quarter past two!?" "Well it's a funny story Master Qui Gan," Obi Wan began, "I was in my room drinking Coca-Cola and Pepsi, trying to find out which one I liked best," Qui Gan did the head shaky thingy again, "but after a dozen cans of each, I remembered that I like both sodas just the same. So, I went to bed, but only to find that couldn't fall asleep. This was not only from the immense amount of sugar intake I had, but also, my Yoda nightlight was burnt out. Which reminds me, when are you going to." "Just finish the story Obi Wan," Qui Gan interrupted. "But anyways, I went to the bathroom, and went back to bed. It was then that I had a sudden craving for Spaghettios. I looked all over the kitchen for some, but." "Wait a second!" Qui Gan interrupted for the second time, "Did you say you looked all over the kitchen?" "Well, yeah," said Obi Wan in a confused manner. Qui Gan hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. Obi Wan followed him, his Yoda slippers saying, "Walking you are, walking you are, walking you are." Qui Gan stood dead still as his eyes slowly scanned over the sabotaged kitchen.His eye left eye twitched as he saw broken jars of olives, grape jelly, and pickled beets splattered over the floor. Tupperware canisters that once held chocolate pudding and gravy were all on the counter, their contents glopped along the kitchen walls. Qui Gan's eye started to twitch even more immensely as he saw his German Chocolate Cake smushed in the sink. All the cupboards, drawers and refridgerator doors were wide open, and covered with Jell-O glopping down the sides. "My cake!" Qui Gan wimpered, "my beautiful cake." Qui Gan looked up to see Obi Wan not listening at all, but entertaining himself by jumping up and down on the counter, making his Yoda slippers say, "Walking you are, walking you are," in unison. When he finally got bored. He sat down on the counter, taking a finger and first runnig it through the pudding, and then through the gravy. Qui Gan grimaced as Obi Wan licked the unusual food combination off his finger. "It's good," Obi Wan said, "but I still want Spaghettios. Qui Gan, can you take me to the grocery store to buy some?" "What makes you think I'd take you anywhere at 2:45 in the morning?" Qui Gan yelled, taking up his normal tone. "Fine," said Obi Wan, "I'll ask Yoda if his mom can drive us." "I still don't believe she's still alive," Qui Gan mumbled, "Plus, Master Yoda is probably still asleep. You should not disturb such a Master." " They'll pick me up in just minute," Obi Wan said as he hung up the phone, "Yoda's mom will drive us." "Okay," said Qui Gan, "let's pretend that I believe that Yoda's mom is still alive. I refuse to be convinced that she still drives!!" "They're here!!" exclaimed Obi Wan, "I'll be back in a bit Qui Gan." As Obi Wan rushed out the door, Qui Gan fixed a bewildered look on his face, and started cleaning. An hour later, Obi Wan opened the kitchen door to find it completely spotless. He put 14 of the 19 cans of Spaghettios in the cupboard, and left the other five out so he could eat their contents. 2 minutes later, he sat down to eat the first bowl. He looked in the cupboard for a few seconds then said, "Now where could the Parmasean Cheese be?" Meanwhile, Qui Gan was having another dream where he was hitting Obi Wan over the head with a giant can-opener, when it was interrupted by Obi Wan screaming, "QUI GAN!!!"  
  
The End 


End file.
